A Marvel
by Akitsufan
Summary: Banished from his reality by an old enemy, Harry Potter is cursed with immortality to wander the world as he tries to make for himself a pleasant existence and make peace with his past. After rescuing a young girl from several thugs he finds that his dreams might not be so obtainable as this dimension's inhabitants continually push themselves into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in the dimly lit alley's entrance Harry eyed the three men, partially obscured by the nearby shops dumping of heavy black garbage bags and the full dumpsters they were paying no attention to their surroundings, their attention focused on the huddled form in front of them.

They were just simple thugs muscle-bound and not too bright. All three stood at least a head taller than Harry. He could leave, the whole incident could be a misunderstanding, a junky trying to get out of paying or maybe a loan sharks payment reminder, he could just walk away he didn't need to be a hero.

A pained moan came from the bloodied form, interrupting his thoughts with an uncomfortably feminine groan. Silently Harry cursed himself as he prepared to intervene. Rubbing a thumb along the polished handle, he missed the familiar spark of warmth a matched wand provided, his latest attempt to recreate a matched wand barely formed a connection. He reasoned he would be able to beat them without magic even if his latest variation failed him.

"Step away," Slightly amplified, his voice echoed through the narrow trash filled alleyway. "Now!"

Startled the three jumped, panicking at being caught red handed they turned to face Harry, hefting their pipes threateningly. Whoever was on the ground had put up a fight, with the thugs facing him, Harry could see deep scratches criss crossing the men's faces.

Quickly their startlement turned to amusement as they took in Harrys less than impressive form. Standing just shy of six foot, dressed in blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and his only weapon was an 11 inch long wooden stick clutched in his right hand, he struck a less than intimidating figure, especially to the heavily muscled and armed thugs before him.

Eyeing the chuckling figures, Harry ran through the possible spell options, normally he would drop them with a silent flurry of stunners and a follow up obliviation for them to forget he had even been in the alley with them, but with his wand situation like it was, the more esoteric spells could easily have irreversible affects. Recalling the result of Lockhart's failed Oblivation he shuddered, he really didn't want to bestow a fate like that on these men, even if they were scum.

"Get the fuck out of here, English!" The leader of men sneered, spitting a gob of blood that had trickled down from the cuts on his face, he gestured with a sizeable hand for Harry to leave. Seeing his command was ignored, his face twisted in anger, "Boys rough him up."

Regarding the approaching bruiser he flicking his wand, the three men rose unceremoniously from the ground, hovering a foot of the ground.

Startled the three levitated men swore waving their arms frantically, as if they could affect their trajectory, dropping the makeshift clubs in their panicked flailing. Annoyingly a few small garbage cans had been caught in the levitation charm floated beside them.

"I'm gonn-" Red faced the first thug didn't get a chance to finish his shouted threat before a casual side swipe of the polished oak wand slammed him into the brick wall. Eyeing his wand Harry frowned the three of them should have hit the wall. Dropping into the pile of black garbage bags below, Harry watched the unmoving body for any sign of consciousness.

Satisfied he turned his attention back to the other suspended grunts, as he turnt he managed to see the thick meaty arm pointing a small black gun at him, he only had time to blink at the situation before it fired. Three slugs slammed into his stomach and two into his chest, grunting at the pain, his body began closing the bullets entry wounds.

The pain flared briefly before dimming considerably as the entry wounds regeneration began, stopping the nerves signalling the presence of the numerous lead filled holes.

"Got the fucker-" An angry swipe saw the two surprised men slammed into the same brick wall, much harder than the first man did a wet crunch filled the air as Harry let the levitation magic drop.

Moving towards the three's victim, Harry ignored the small aches as the still cooling slugs moved within him. Trapped with their entry wounds closing behind them almost as soon as they had entered, they would need to be vanished or cut out with a sharp scalpel. The small pellets lodged in his body burned and tore at the surrounding flesh, constantly fighting the flesh's regeneration as he moved his muscles.

"T-thank you," The girl whispered looking up from her hunched form, through the bloodied and bruised face Harry could make out a few details, her eyes were amber in their entirety with her cheeks and eyebrows covered in faint green scales.

She was different, the scales and eyes were proof enough, she was the closest thing he had seen to evidence that the magical world existed since his arrival.

Kneeling down to her level, Harry offered her a small smile, "I'm Harry,"

Looking her bloodied form over Harry frowned, her arm was broken at least once if the bulge above her elbow was anything to go by. Her face beaten and her jaw was already starting to swell, from the way she was holding herself he suspected she might have been kicked a few times in the stomach, and the tears in her clothing suggested a darker motivate to her attack.

As wide eyes regarded Harry, a small ball of worry formed in his stomach at the way the injured girl was looking at him. It reminded him all too much how he had been when he was younger, all too eager to leave with a complete stranger, when Hagrid had whisked him away into the magical world or Sirius had offered him a home. Looking for an escape.

"Amy Potter," She replied a red flush covering her cheeks.

Harry blinked, incredulous he repeated, "Potter?"

"What?" Attempting to rise the girl bit back a hiss of pain as she jostled her broken arm. "There's lots of Potters, we're like the Smith's!"

Harry fought the smirk he could feel forming at her indignation.

"Do you have someone I can call?" At the question, the girl looked away evading Harry's eyes.

"No," Her voice wavered at the admission. "I've got no-one,"

With that admission, the bubbly attitude disappeared as she withdrew in on herself.

"I need to get you treatment… to set the bones" Harry whispered, gently pushing a few bloodied strands of hair off her face, the small green scales were smooth to the touch. "We can't go to a hospital…"

Her face paled at the mentioned going of a hospital; silently mouthing 'no' she looked at him imploringly. Harry sighed at the look of desperation on her face, he could conceal her features with a small glamour, maybe.

Her arm was the worst, he didn't want to treat her in the alley. But moving her would be difficult with her broken arm. Rolling his wand between sweaty figures, his mind considered the few healing spells he knew. Calm and not under pressure he could reset the bone, even cast a bone knitting charm.

"I'm going to do something about your arm," Silently Harry mused if the risks of having the spells overlap was worth a pain numbing charm to ease the girls suffering "I can't do anything about the pain, I'm sorry."

She offered a small smile, "It's o-okay,"

Shooting her one more sorry look, he tapped the wand to her arm. With a sickening crack the broken bone realigned the splintered ends re-joining, she buried her face in his shoulder, screaming into the fabric of his shirt as the jostling of her broken bones sent waves of agony throughout her body.

Choking back a sob, Amy gave a ragged breath. Whispering soft words Harry rubbed small circles on her back.

Amy flinched as the wand tapped her arm a second time, scrunching her eyes closed waiting for the next explosion of pain. A poor substitute compared to Skelegrow's versatility the bone knitting charm however, was by far a more comfortable process than the pain of Skelegrow, spreading as a warm fizzing, the charm settled into her arm, binding the fragmented bone splinters and fractures back into one piece.

Bracing his arms behind her knees and around her back, he lifted. Standing with her in his arms he gave the alley a quick glance checking to see if the three thugs were still unconscious, they were laying crumpled in a pile.

"I'm sorry, one last thing take a deep breathe please," He apologised holding her still as her pained hiccups subsided, at his request red rimmed eyes looked at him confused, nonetheless she complied her small bosom pushing into his chest as she drew a ragged breath.

Twisting on his heel the two disappeared from the alley with a soft crack.

As the disorientation from the apparition faded, Amy's face drained of blood before violently emptying her stomach contents on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned a faint shade of green at the sight dripping from his shoulder, chunks of indescribable lumps fell to the floor with a sloppy thump.

Beneath the calming pressure of the wards again, Harry let out a small sigh as they communicated. Oddly Amy didn't register as magical to the wards, but neither did she detect as a muggle.

Her eyelids flickered opening and closing, tightly gripping his arm with her good arm, a tremor wracked her body as her tenuous grasp on consciousness waved. Silently her mouth opened and closed, a trickle of white fluid ran from the corners of her mouth.

"Sorry," She tittered in amusement briefly meeting his eyes before dropping her head with a wet splash onto the spew-covered shoulder.

A quick cleansing charm removed the vomit clinging to his shoulder and Amy's pale face, he carried the weary girl to the small couch near the stairs. One of the few things he actively maintained as a homage to his old life, the small coffee shop was designed to emulate Hermione's small coffee house, a tribute and memorial for those he could no longer reach.

Chafing at the Statute of Secrecy one of Hermione's pet projects during her pregnancy with Rose had been to open a small coffee shop just outside of London. That small coffee shop while a front to help muggle covertly it had also been a small island of calm for Harry from the demands of fame and Britain's fickle public, as well as the home of one of his happiest memorys. Ginny accepting his proposal.

Only occupying a single story the café eventually would support seven carved columns scattered around the room, creatures of mythology and scenes from his past already decorated the three finished columns. A small broom airborne figure out flying a Hungarian Horntail, an eerie stag facing down hundreds of ghostly apparitions and various scenes of three children together, smiling in front of different backgrounds, overlooking a large lake, playing cards in front of a fire or sitting at a table surrounded by hundreds of book.

Underneath the elaborate murals, Harry had anchored the protections for the shop and those who entered. From simple enchantments for cleanliness and preventing pests, up to the more elaborate and dangerous wards to discourage unwanted intruders and violence.

"You did better than most people do for their first apparition," Harry set her down on the small couch, conjuring a small crimson pillow he eased it under her head.

She flinched slightly as her bruised face pressed against the conjured pillow.

"I-I did?," Amy spoke up as she pulled herself upright on the couch, her eyes able to focus now were looking around at the partially completed coffee house, "What's apparition?"

"Teleporting," While Amy was studying the café around her, he flicked his wand summoning a small ceramic container. He grimaced at the pungent door of the bruise cream within.

Looking back at Amy, she was sitting still as a rock, staring at the container.

"You're like me!" She whispered eyes wide, half to herself before repeating it again a second time, but louder. "You're Like Me!"

Her bruised face became animated, as she began to ramble excitedly. "The alley, with the fwwst and the phzzwt and the healing and just now with moving with your mind. I mean not like like me, I can't do that, but different from everyone else like me,"

Her excited speech quickly shifted into muttering. "…not a freak,"

Harry stiffened as he caught part of her whispered talk, ignoring the sharp surge of pain from the still lodged bullets he looked to Amy. A small smile was on her face, she looked like she had shed a great weight.

Meeting his gaze, she gave him a small proud grin, "I can see through things… sort of like a lame supergirl,"

Harry smiled despite his total ignorance of who supergirl was, passing her the bruise balm, "You've had a bad day, and I have a guest room you can crash in for tonight. And when you're awake tomorrow we can try and sort out any details,"

**A/N: There are not enough HP/Xmen crosses in the world. **

**Anyway back story this will be hinted at but not really relevant overall to events. It may be done up in a prequel fic but I doubt it. **

**Ron after almost succumbing to the locket influence in canon fled, but here the divergence is that he succumbed ever so briefly, enough to plant a seed in his mind. Over the ten or so years it grew in the darker part of his personality, enhancing jealousy, lust etc. Eventually ten years after the 'final battle' Voldemort crushed the Ron's mind.**

**Ever cautious V!Ron having Ron's memories knows about the theories of why Harry couldn't die etc considered some of the more diabolical options, if he can't die it doesn't mean he will live forever. Now around Merlin's era the badass that he was invented a spell of immortality, it worked for him but those who pieced to together in the following centuries only succeeded part way in replicating Merlin's achievement.**

**The failures are called Dementors.**

**He would live and the prophecy would be satisfied. However V!Ron plans for the worst case scenario an immortal Harry.**

**V!Ron captures Harry as he comes home from work, sacrificing Hermione, Ginny, Lily, Rose and Hugo to fuel the ritual. As V!Ron feared, the ritual is successful, not turning Harry into a dementor so he activates his failsafe, a banishment circle, that was based on the veil. Harry is cast out of that reality and wakes up in Marvel before superheroes are well known (Xmen Evolution style)**

**A year or so is spent with Harry trying to get drunk, and wandering aimlessly looking for a purpose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's slow going for my other HP Xover, mainly because I got interested/distracted by the Worm fandom, for both I update them when I get a surge of inspiration. **

From the incomplete coffee shop below, the guest room was far nicer than she had thought it would have been, Amy had expected something a bit shabbier. Sky blue walls with a white trim, a small dresser and the softest bed she had ever sat on. Almost like what she would expect sitting on air would feel like.

The small ceramic container in her hand was very ornate. Opening the lid Amy was reminded of the fresh mulch in a park, the heady smell was of putting. Pushing her fingers into the almost jelly like paste she shivered at the coolness.

Thick and viscous the light green ointment sitting on the tip of her fingers barely even wobbled as she brought her fingers away from the small ceramic container. Grimacing Amy held her breath, hesitating her balm covered fingers hovered an inch away from her face, steeling herself she rubbed the concoction into the painful bruises on her face.

Ignoring the spikes of pain as her fingers traced over the tender flesh, goosebumps sprung up as the cool mixture spread over her skin.

As the foul smelling ointment tingled against her skin Amy let out a soft sigh of contentment, bit by bit the pain and bone deep ache of her face faded even though the unpleasant smell remained. She hadn't realised how much pain she had been subconsciously ignoring. The painful twinges from smiling or throbs when she moved her head too fast where gone.

Amy let out a small giggle tinged with a tiny amount of hysteria.

Flopping onto her back on the small bed, she closed her eyes relishing the lack of pain. Wincing as her bruised stomach and sore arm made their protestations to her enthusiastic movements known. Ignoring the painful twinges of her protesting body, she stood and with minimal movement divested herself of her pants and shirt.

Standing in her panties and bra, her thumb holding the jeans rubbed against a particularly coarse segment of fabric, she held her jeans to the light, she frowned at their state of cleanliness, and there was no mud or grime from where she had huddled in a ball on the ground.

However, there were patches on the jeans that looked like someone had rubbed it with pumice. The shirt had the same abrasions. The faint ache of her arms pushed her investigation of the oddities off until later.

Stomach and arms tingling she scooped out another handful to rub to massage into her thighs, playing briefly with the sizeable glob on her fingers Amy noticed something odd. The amount she had pulled out of the container to massage into her body was more than should have been held in the vessel.

As her eyelids closed, the black of her closed eyes began to shift, her mutation ocularly based, began compensating for the lack of visual light feeding her optic nerve. Slowly her vision expanded beyond the range of normal sight, the small guest room around her appeared to her mind in a slightly faded three hundred and sixty degree view.

Chewing a nail, Amy wracked her mind in indecision at the temptation to peek at Harry or not. She ignored the heat of her face at the thought of accidentally catch a glimpse of her saviour on the shower.

Mentally releasing her restraints her vision expanded as the three dimensional representation began to build itself in her mind, encompassing the room and outside her room's walls, as her vision crossed the walls threshold she grasped her head in agony, muffling a scream she tried and failed to interpret what she was seeing outside her room.

It didn't make sense at all, the walls didn't line up with the rooms and hallways, there were hundreds of meters of space where only a centimetre should have fit, everything between the rooms reminded her of the cheap sci-fi effects used to represent hyper drive, all stretched and wrong and blurring into a multicoloured streaks of light.

Gasping heavily, Amy opened her eyes as normal sight reasserted itself.

Her heart pounded in her ears, licking her lips she tasted a metallic tang. Worried she touched her mouth with a finger, her eyes widened in shock as she looked at her finger, a heavy smudge of blood sat on her finger.

Still breathing heavily she tilted her head up fingers holding her nose closed, waiting for the bleeding to stop.

Sweating heavily, her plain white bra and panties soaked from her perspiration. Amy stood from the small bed on unsteady legs, wincing at the still stiff legs she balanced herself, holding onto the small nearby cabinet, she walked slowly to the bedroom door.

Running her tongue over her dry lips, she eyed the door. It hadn't seemed so wrong before when she had entered with Harry.

Cautiously her outstretched hand grasped the handle. A bout of indecision struck, what if it happened again. Bracing for a repeat of the nausea inducing displacement she opened the door, ready to slam it shut at a moments notice.

To see only a normal hallway.

Staring into the empty hallway she blinked in confusion, it was normal nothing out of place or surreal the white paint and small picture frame still hung in their place. Sticking a hand out into the hallway she couldn't feel anything different?

Nervously she pushed the door closed, clenching clammy hands she turned back to her bed, Harry saved her and there would no reason for him to put her in danger, there would be a simple explanation she was sure.

Holding onto that thought she closed her eyes, keeping her altered sight around her and her bed and no further. Curled around her pillow she ignored the possibilities her tired mind came up with, as she waited for sleep to claim her.

-Scene Break-

Handing Amy the small container of ointment Harry left her to explore the guest room making sure to close the door behind him as he left the room.

Walking away from the door, Harry opened his minds connection to the surrounding wards. As the floodgates opened, information encompassing everything within the coffee shop, the attached living space and a small radius around the shop came to him.

Detailed information on the various defensive enchantments began to flow. Thousands of insects and rodents deterred from the property. At least three hooligans had to be reminded of a pressing engagement elsewhere, two had been looking for something to tag and the third a place to squat and a few odd readings of something interacting with the wards. Reminiscent of a diagnosis spell the readings suggested whatever it was subtle and weak, judging by the ease it was repelled by the enchantments.

Navigating the stream of information Harry looked at what the wards could tell him about Amy, missing a step as the wards sent an update on Amy he ignored the brief image of a near naked Amy rubbing the balm into her skin. As far as the spells could tell she was neither magical like Harry, nor a plain muggle.

A fact, which reminded Harry of House Elfs and Goblin's. Neither where hindered by wizard defences, an overlooked vulnerability in the popular anti-apparating jinxes, an unfortunate artefact of complacency and focusing solely on wizard aggression to the exclusion of others.

With a flourish a slightly red faced Harry set the enchantments to recognise and catalogue the third signature that Amy represented.

Twisting on his heel Harry disapparated with an almost inaudible crack from the hallway, his destination his workshop in the shop's basement. Appearing with a crack Harry gave his workshop a once over, nothing was out of place, three worktables surrounded a large comfortable black swivel chair.

Various projects littered the tables, tools and documents relating to wand crafting sprawled over the entirety of the largest table, saws, drills and dozens of similar wood crafting machines sat surrounded by hollowed woods of various species, lacquered, polished, stained and untreated alongside various treated cores of the available magical substances, Harry. His blood, hair, skin and even crushed bones sat in various beakers.

Stones of quartz, granite, sandstone and other various rocks covered the smaller table, many of them scrawled and inscribed on with intricate Babylonian and Norse writings. Various enchantments like light, warmth and indestructability covered the smaller rocks and gems. With the more polished stones host to increasingly complicated and powerful runic clusters.

Leaning into his comfortable chair, Harry drew his wand.

Waving his wand, he transfigured the small blue ballpoint pen into a silver scalpel. Immortality aside Harry did not intend to allow a possible wand misfire to accidentally vanish a rib or two, repeating that painful week in Mexico as his body regrew those ribs was not part of any plan. Focusing on the sharp bursts of pain of the cool slugs to locate the bullets he began to cut.

Sharp, the scalpel sliced through his skin with ease, leaving only a thin red line to mark the scalpels path. Positioning fingers on either side of the cut, he pulled the cut open.

"Fuck," Harry cursed, throwing the bloodied scalpel, sharper than a normal blade it sank into the wooden top with a heavy thud as it collided blade first onto the third table. Harry stared heatedly at the thin red line below his navel. Frustratingly his regeneration had closed the hole faster than he could cut it.

Idly Harry rubbed a thumb over his unblemished skin, as he contemplated his options. All would be painful.

Gritting his teeth, Harry silently wished that numbing spells would work on him for longer than a second. Angling his wrist to point at his stomach and the embedded bullets, Harry steeled himself for the pain.

"Accio Bullet," His stomach bulged as the summoned bullet forced itself to the surface, reversing its entrance the accelerating bullet tore through the surrounding flesh.

With a muted roar of pain a small black slug exploded out of his stomach, followed by a deluge of blood and flesh that accompanied the moving metal. Already the torn stomach was repairing itself, flesh and blood returning to working order, the reverse bullet hole reknitting itself. The summoned slug bounced across the floor.

"One down, Four to go," Harry muttered. Two summoned bullets later, Harry drew a pained breath as he wiped a hand over the blood and viscera coating his stomach, the mess from the explosive removal remained behind, even as the wounds resealed without a trace.

Idly Harry rubbed his stained hand over his chest, "Accio Bullet!"

The summoned bullet came out with an explosion of flesh larger than the previous three bullets combined. Breathing heavy, Harry looked at the bullet sitting in his hand, along with the blood and flesh accompanying the returning bullets, the metal slug was partially encased with bone.

Embedded in his chest, his healing had decided to just grow around the trapped metal slug.

"Accio Bullet," A smaller amount of blood followed this bullet, and to Harry's surprise despite having been in his sternum no bone followed the bullet out.

Slumping into his seat, Harry let out a tired sigh as the last of the wounds healed. A glance at the clock hanging over the door confirmed the time, he still had plenty of time to make a small gift for Amy, a little glamour necklace would hopefully help prevent another incident like tonight from occurring.

Grabbing a small thin leather strap and several coin-sized stones, Harry began to inscribe the leather and the crystals in a flowing script. When he finished the glamour, a variation of the Unspeakables enchanted cowl instead of impenetrable darkness protecting the wizards identity necklace would to the touch make her scales would feel like flesh and her amber eyes appear as ordinary blue eyes.


End file.
